


Married A Criminal

by Adrienagrest



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienagrest/pseuds/Adrienagrest
Summary: This is a sequel to my In Love With a Criminal.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	Married A Criminal

After the amazing night Rey spent with Ben solo, she knew she had to return to Master Luke or he would get suspicious of where she had been,it wasn't unusual for Rey to run off, in fact she ran away alot when Luke Skywalker wouldn't let her go further in her training, but she knew if she stayed longer Master Luke would search for her and it would lead him right to Ben Solo, his nephew, the boy he tried to kill and in doing so he created Kylo Ren. Rey resented Master Luke for what he had done to Ben, she knows there is good in young Ben Solo, but she is the only one who happens to think he will change, that he'll give up on the dark side and come join the light.

"I love you, Rey." Ben said with a smile  
"I love you too, Ben Solo." Rey said softly 

Shortly after, Ben fell asleep, Rey kissed his cheek softly and when he didn't react, she was certain he was asleep. She looked around for her clothes, they were scattered all over Ben's quarters. She put on her clothes and sat at the foot of the bed so she could put on her boots, all the sudden she felt a pair of arms wrapped round her waist. She smiled slightly, "Hey, Ben." He kissed her shoulder blade before resting his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly, "Leaving so soon?" He whispered against her neck softly. "Yes." She said as she slipped on her other boot, " Master Skywalker will be wondering where I am. He'll search for me and-"  
" Find you here with me." Ben interrupted her and looked up at her slightly annoyed.  
" It's not like I'm embarrassed by you. He's already tried to kill you once. Who says he won't try again."Rey said as she turned to face him.  
"Why do you care so much about what he does to me?" He said with a sigh  
"Because I don't want to loose you!" She said seriously. He froze for a second, Rey started to get nervous and she looked away from him. "Hey," he said as he placed his finger gently under her chin and made her look at him, she looked up at him with a watery eyes. He whipped away her tears, "I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't like my Uncle and I hate that you're leaving my side to go see him." Ben said with a sigh as he rested his head on her chest, she played with his hair. "I love you, Ben." He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her, "Then stay." He said with a slight smile. "You know I can't." She said as she kissed his cheek softly, "We'll make this work." She said as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

It had been 2 months since Rey and Ben had started their secret relationship, they would sneak away to meet up.

Rey finished her training for the day and instead of returning to her quarters, she made her way to the outskirts of the island where Ben was waiting for her in his ship. Once he spotted her running towards the ship he opened up the ramp and stood there waiting for Rey to run to him. She reached the ramp and ran into Ben's arms, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, he didn't want her to slip away from his grip. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" He said with a teasing smile. "Awe," She said before pressing her lips against his softly, "I missed you too, Ben." They went into his ship and blasted into lightspeed. After a while Rey noticed Ben seemed to be a little nervous but she didn't want to say anything. After about 30 minutes of silence Ben finally spoke.  
"Rey, I haven't known you that long but.." he said nervously before taking a deep breath in to calm himself, " I feel like I've known you my whole life. And I don't want to spend another minute apart." He said as he started to get down on one knee. "Wait!" Rey interrupted. "What? What's wrong?!" He said quickly.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quickly  
"Rey..." he said softly but was cut off.  
"We'll be on the run the rest of our lives." She said as fear started to set in. "Rey..." he tried to say again.  
"Not to mention the First order will stop at nothing till you're dead." She started to spiral.  
"Baby!" He said as he cupped her face in his gloved hands. She froze, "I don't care about the risk. As long as I have you." She took his hands off her face and held them, " Alright." She said with a smile. "Now. Let's try this again." He said as he knelt down on one knee, "Rey of Jakku," She chuckled slightly at the words that where coming out of Ben's mouth, " Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a diamond ring. She smiled brightly, "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He slipped the ring onto her finger, then got up and kissed her quickly before pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much." Ben said happily. Rey smiled brightly, "I love you too." Shortly after that, Rey sent Master Luke a message telling him that she wouldn't be returning to the island and that her training with him was over. Ben sent a message to the first order telling them he was on a mission to kill the scavenger girl and wouldn't be returning for a while.

Three months had past by and the newly engaged couple were very happy together, but the first order was getting suspicious after not receiving any news or progress from Kylo Ren, which was starting to worry Ben. Later that night while Rey slept, he was up thinking of ways to fix things so that the first order wouldn't come looking for him. "Maybe I should go back. I'll tell them Rey is dead and that my mission is complete." He thought to himself as he sat at the foot of the bed with his back facing his sleeping fiancé. Then all of the sudden he felt a hand slide under his armpit and massage the right side of his chest, he turned his head slightly and smiled at his fiancé. "Your thoughts are loud, My love." She said softly before kissing his shoulderblade. "I'm sorry, baby. Did I wake you?" He asked as he turned to face her. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't like this plan of yours." She said softly. "I know," he said as he placed her in his lap and held her, "But we don't have much choice. It will like it was when you were still training with my uncle." He said as he smiled at her. "At least marry me first." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He paused for a second, "Okay. Deal."

The next day, the two were married, with no witnesses, bridesmaids, groomsman, no one. But they wouldn't have it any other way, all they needed was each other. Ben decided it would be cruel of him to leave before having a honeymoon with his new bride, so they decided to spend a week at a beach on a deserted island. They walked along the beach hand in hand. Ben took his shirt off and Rey looked over at him.  
"Ew, Ben gross." She teased.  
"What?" He said as he looked at her confused  
"That's discusting." She said and she looked at his body  
"Discusting?" He said as he looked down and stared at his muscular body.  
He was really confused at what she was saying until he looked up at her and she was smiling, then he knew she was joking and smiled at her. "Oh yeah?" He said with a smirk as he grabbed her arm. "Yeah." She teased." He chuckled slightly as he pulled her into his arms, "Well you married me." She smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck, "That I did." She said before kissing him, "That I did." He smiled before resting his hands on her hips, "Now, what were you saying about my body?" He said with a slight chuckle. "That its..." She said as she rubbed her hands down his chest and stomach, stopping just below his hips, he bit his lip slightly, "gross!" She yelled playfully before sprinting towards the water and diving into a wave. Ben chuckled slightly, "This girl." He said with a slight sigh as he shook his head and smiled. Then he ran into the water and dove after her. She smiles at him when he caught up to her, then he dove under the water and disappeared. Rey's smile faded slightly as she looked around for him, she started getting nervous when he didn't resurface. Then all of the sudden her body rose up and she screamed before realizing she was on Ben's shoulders. "Gotcha!" He said with a laugh. She chuckled slightly, " You're such a child." She said with a laugh. They laughed, splashed eachother, and goofed off for the rest of the day. It was the last day of their honeymoon, Ben was sad that he had to leave her. He was sitting on the bed in a pair of sweatpants waiting for Rey to finish in the shower.

Rey walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as she went to her dresser and fumbled around for her underwear and a bra, then she went back into the bathroom and after a while, she opened the bathroom door, signalling that Ben could come in if he wanted to. He got up and went into the bathroom to find Rey wearing his black shirt, he smirked slightly as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips gently against the back of her neck and whispered, " You're only wearing my shirt and it's driving me crazy." He said and he kissed the back of her neck, Rey felt chills as he whispers against her neck. "It is our last night together after all." He said softly. Rey started to tear up, Ben noticed this as he looked at her through the mirror , he gripped her sides and turned her around to face him. She couldn't help but cry when she looked up at him. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. He rubbed his thumb against the corner of her mouth and her cheek to comfort her a little. "Don't cry, Kitten." He said softly. "I'm sorry." She said through the tears. He pulled her trembling body into his arms and held her, she buried her face into his chest and cried a little. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter so he could be eye leveled with her. She turned her head away from him slightly so he wouldn't see her cry but he gently placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him again. He kissed her gently before looking at her again, "I know it's hard baby, but we'll get through this. Okay?" He asked softly. "Okay." She said with a slight smile. Before Rey even had time to move Ben pressed his lips aggressively against hers, she jumped slightly before wrapping her arms and legs around him. They had some fun and fell asleep. 

Early the next morning, Rey decided she wanted to annoy Ben a little before he left. She went and changed into some shorts and and tank top. When she went back into their bedroom Ben was sleeping on his stomach with his face in the pillow.  
"Daddy." She said as she sat on him.  
"What?" He said sleepily  
"Daddy!" She said louder.  
"Kitten." He said without opening his eyes.  
"Daddy." She said softer  
"Yes?" He asked opening one eye  
"Daddy." She said softer.  
"Yes, kitten?" He asked as he opened his eyes  
"Hi." She said with a slight chuckle as she laid on his back.  
"Hi." He said with a sigh  
"I love you." She said softly  
"I love you." He said before rolling over causing her to plop down next to him, " But your annoying me."He said as he rolled back on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. "That was the point." She said with a laugh.  
"What time is it." He said as he rubbed his eyes  
"5:30." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Baby. The sun isn't even up yet. Why are you up so early?" "I didn't want to miss the chance to kiss you goodbye." Rey admitted He lifted his head and positioned himself where he was being held up by his arms, " Kitten you know I wouldn't leave without kissing you." He said as his eyes locked with hers. "Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me." She nagged He chuckled slightly before grabbing her hip and gently pulling her under his lean, muscular body. "As you wish." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers softly. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body so close they were practically glued together. And hour later it was time for Ben to leave. He packed up his ship before turning to look at his wife who had tears in her eyes. "Awe baby," he said as he pulled her into a hug, " you'll be in my arms again before you know it." He said trying to calm her. She nodded, she didn't have the strength to say anything without bursting into tears. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek to comfort her a little more. "I love you." He said before giving her a small peck on the lips. She smiled, " I love you too." He gave her one more kiss before getting into his ship. And just like that he was gone and Rey could hardly bare it. A month had passed and Rey had been getting sick a lot in the mornings, actually she was getting sick every morning. She had her suspicions so she went and got the one thing she knew she needed, a pregnancy test.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is really freakishly long. But I didn't want to make a shit ton of chapters so. Yeah. This is probably gonna be the longest one. I don't intend to make alot of chapters bit enjoy it. And stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
